


Sick

by a_xmasmurder



Series: What Sherlock Will Lick for Science [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Antidiogenes Bites, Crack, Gen, Getting sick is hard Sherlock, The Tube is a cesspool, it's for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh...ok, this is for the whole Antidiogenes Bites thing...</p><p>Wasn't even sure I could <em>write</em> 221 words, but here it is...</p><p>*shrugs*</p><p>Summary: Sherlock is a daft bastard, and John just...goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“Sherlock?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What are you...doing?”  
  
“Experiment.”  
  
“And this experiment requires you to...what? The hell. Are you doing? Are you actually _licking the turnstile_?”  
  
“Obvious, John.”  
  
“Oh, my God, this can not be happening to me... _why_ , Sherlock?”  
  
“Illness. I want to see how long it will take me to become sick.”  
  
“Are you actually kidding?”  
  
“I don’t ‘kid’, John. This is science.”  
  
“Sherlock, no it’s-”  
  
“ _Science!_ ”  
  
“Oh, fine. FINE.”  
  
John decided to let the whole thing play out, and just...pretend he didn’t know the daft bastard currently running his fucking tongue over the rods of the Tube turnstiles... He leaned up against the brick wall and watched people pass, not even hiding his grin as they stared at the consulting detective and moved through the lines to give Sherlock the wide berth his actions demanded. And by Jove, he really was into it, wasn’t he? He turned his head for a second, and...  
  
“Oi, watch it!”  
  
 _ **Crack!**_  
  
All six feet of daft bastard flew back, and a man pushed past. John jumped up and ran towards his friend, kneeling down to see the damage.  
  
Sherlock held his bleeding mouth with one gloved hand.  
  
“Let me see.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Let me _see_ , Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock lowered his hand.  
  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you don’t tell people you bite.”


End file.
